Electronic devices can capture three-dimensional (3D) images by dual-lens mechanisms. Thus, communication products with the dual-lens element are popular. However, the 3D image capturing function of the electronic device is limited since the dual-lens mechanism is fixed and unchangeable. The electronic device cannot capture 3D images from all angles.